Bad Day Underground
by Sundance99
Summary: *COMPLETE! Final chapter up*. White goes after Max but things don't work out the way he planned, they both end up trapped!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine it belongs to Cameron/Eglee Productions, Fox, etc. I make no money from the writing of this. 

Spoilers: Bag 'em; Medium is the Message & Exposure. Can't think of any others but there might be.

* * *

                                                       Bad Day Underground 

* * *

Max slung her backpack into her locker as if it were full of rocks or something. Last night had been one of _those nights when she had to lock herself in her apartment for fear of jumping on the first guy she came across. Not to mention the problems if she ran into Logan!_

That really didn't bare thinking about.

'Hey girl.' Cindy greeted her. 'I see you managed to survive last night.' She smiled. 'You know I don't mind keepin' ya company when you're stuck in.'

'Trust me, I wouldn't have been good company.' Max warned.

'Good morning. Ooh Max, heavy night last night?' Alec grinned cheerfully.

'Get lost.' She snarled. There was no need for anyone to be cheerful when they had a whole day of deliveries ahead of them.

'I miss something?' Alec asked Cindy.

'As usual.' She walked off.

'Hum. Hey Normal, I got a couple of errands to run later, how 'bout getting the afternoon off?' He shouted.

'Of course you have errands to run, that's what errand boys do. Package.' Normal tossed him a parcel and walked back to his desk.

'So that's a no then? Just checking.' Alec said to no one in particular.

'Why does he even bother?' Cindy inquired. 'Does he actually think Normal's just gonna turn round and say yes?'

'He's Alec.' Max shrugged.

'Come on missy, gossip on your own time.' Normal walked past.

'You know girl one of these days you are going to have to kick his ass, all I ask is it that you wait till I'm there to do it.' Cindy frowned. They'd barely got through the doors before he started.

Sure Max tested him from time to time. Most employers did like their employees to show up on a regular basis. Max had good reasons, not one of which she could tell Normal. 'Deal.' Max nodded.

'Bip bip bip people, packages don't move themselves you know.' Normal was pacing.

'I wish!' Max groaned. After the night she'd just had all she wanted was to sleep. It was amazing how much just trying to relax and wait out the night took out of her. At least she only got a couple of nights like that a year. Still you'd have thought those genius's at Manticore could have done a better job. They were probably all guys, she theorised.

'Later.' Max tossed over her shoulder as she headed out to make her first delivery of the day.

'See ya girl.' Cindy nodded back.

The breeze as Max headed out on her bike was refreshing, probably not healthy but refreshing anyway. If she could just get through this day and get a good night sleep she'd be fine. These were the only nights when she really needed sleep. She would have liked to stay out at Crash all night with Cindy, but that would have been a very bad idea.

Max's first delivery was to an office building, the second and third too. The forth was to a block of apartments, and the fifth was to a house not far from her own building.

She stopped outside the front door and climbed off her bike. She idly wondered how many more packages she would have to deliver today before she could go home.

She banged on the door.

'Who is it?' A man's voice shouted through the door, he sounded kind of old.

'Jam Pony messenger. I got a package for this address.' Max replied.

'Leave it at the door and go away.' The voice demanded.

'Sorry I need a signature.' Max insisted.

'Just leave it and go!'

'Look, no signature no package pal.' Max hated people like this. 'Look if you just sign for it I can get outta here and you can have your package.' She pointed out.

The door opened a crack, but only a crack. 'Slide it through here.' A sullen voice instructed.

She slid the clipboard through the crack in the door.

'And the package.'

'Not till you sign for it.' She refused.

The clipboard slipped back out through the crack, she checked and it had been signed.

'Here's your package.' Max posted it through the gap in the door. She'd barely got her hand back before the door slammed shut again. 'Your welcome!' Max said petulantly. Like, she was doing _him a favour!_

She shook her head and climbed back on her bike. She had to head back to Jam Pony to pick up the next package.

More than anything right now she wanted to go get her motorbike and head out of the city for some real fresh air.

She thought about the look Normal would give her if she tried to get off early and decided it probably wasn't a good idea, she was on thin ice anyway when it came to her job.

On her way back she saw a large crowd gathered blocking off one of the streets entirely. 

She frowned and headed in that direction. It could be interesting. It took only a moment for her to push her way to the front just as men in suits were moving the crowd on. Whatever had happened she'd already missed it. 

She was about to head back when she saw a man using his cell-phone back behind the suits. He had his back to the crowd but Max recognised him anyway. 

Her suspicions were confirmed as he turned round ending his call and glaring at the phone like it was his archenemy or something.

She smiled a little at that, it looked like whoever he'd been after had got away. Good for them.

She slipped back into the crowd hoping that none of White's men had seen her.

'Sir?' One of White's men approached, he looked a little nervous. His boss had quite a volatile temper, he wasn't sure how he would react, wasn't even sure it was her but if it was and he said nothing and White found out he would be in real trouble.

'What?' White demanded. Ames White didn't like being interrupted when he was thinking, especially after such a disappointing hunt.

'I think 452 was in the crowd sir.' The agent stood perfectly still waiting for White's reply.

'You _think?' Ames demanded. 'Was she or wasn't she and where is she now?'_

'I saw her backing through the crowd a moment ago.' The man confirmed.

'And you've done what to capture her?' Ames looked at the agent like he was his next meal. He knew full what he would hear next.

'I thought it best to tell you first sir.' The agent looked worried. He was new to White's team, Ames couldn't even remember the guys name, come to think of it he hadn't really bothered to find out.

'Get out of my site! You're off this team.' Ames dismissed him. He didn't have time to deal with incompetent and inferior subordinates.

'Otto get over here!' Ames called. '452 has been spotted in the crowd. I want a perimeter established for a six-block radius. Move.' He ordered.

He still had his earpiece in so he could hear and communicate with the rest of his team. Why the hell hadn't that damned agent thought to use it to alert him? The odds of catching her now were slight. The only thing in their favour right now was that she probably didn't think they'd seen her. She would be almost right. How the hell did he miss her? He should have known she was there.

This could be his last chance to find out if Ray was alive or dead. If he lost 452 now that agent was going to wish he'd never been transferred to his team.

He got in his car and headed in the direction she had gone. It would help if he knew if she was on foot or had some sort of transport. He knew she had a motorbike but was she using it or not?

'Anything?' He asked into his earpiece.

'Nothing yet sir.' Came the reply.

Ames gripped the steering wheel until he heard it groan under the strain of his grip. He released it, destroying his car was not going to help him find his son. Only 452 could do that and he would make sure she did before he sent her off to the forensics team that was waiting for her and the rest of the transgenic scum.

He doubted that his team would be able to catch her, but maybe he could, he'd got her before after all his first time on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

For those who have asked let me assure that this is not a shipper, there are no pairings of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 2

The traffic ahead of her was grid-locked. This was all she needed, she just wanted to get back to Jam Pony, ok so it wasn't her favourite place but it did have its good sides as well as its bad.

For one thing she had friends there, for another it was safe. White and his goons didn't know she was there.

She considered taking one of the alleys and a longer rout back, she felt suddenly exposed out in the open. The urge to find cover was getting stronger.

She looked around but couldn't see anything amiss. She tried to tell herself that it was just seeing White and his goons that made her wig, but she knew it was more than that.

Max moved slowly like she didn't have a care in the world, she weaved her way through the traffic and into one of the alleyways.

She felt a little safer but the urge to go to ground was still strong. She knew she had to get out of plain sight.

She looked round and saw the perfect place just up ahead. She headed for it, she could stay there as long as she needed.

It was an old building, three stories and all of it crumbling. There were warning notices plastered all over it. It was a condemned building, quite literally falling apart.

She rode her bike up to the front and pulled down the board covering the doorway. She dumped her bike behind some junk where it couldn't be easily seen.

Max considered going up to the floors above to try and see who was after her, as if she really had any doubts after the scene she had witnessed earlier. It had to be White's guys, one of them must have spotted her in the crowd.

One look at the state of the ceiling convinced her it wasn't a good idea, most of it was on the floor. The first floor seemed to be in tact, but she would still have to be careful where she stepped.

She moved deeper into the building trying to find some cover, and to put some distance between herself and whoever was after her.

She remembered when White's guys had grabbed her not long after the fire at Manticore. She remembered that smug self-satisfied grin on his face as he questioned her through the mesh of her cage. Max also remembered the way he had looked at her. There weren't many things left in this world that could truly freak Max out, but the way he had looked her up and down like she was a piece of meet was one of them. She had been looked up and down before of course, almost on a daily basis, but this was different. This was like she was nothing.

The building layout seemed to be a series of what had probably been offices. It looked like it had been abandoned for along time, maybe even before the pulse.

She found a good position and hunkered down. She could see anyone coming towards her. Now all she could do was wait. She hated waiting, always had.

Her senses were alert to anything but there was nothing there. It all seemed clear, no-one had followed her into the building.

Her gut told her otherwise. It was sorta like a sixth sense she KNEW there was someone there she just couldn't see or hear them.

She was being hunted and she knew it, she felt like she had a set of cross hairs on her and was just waiting for the bang.

She didn't mind playing cat-and-mouse as long as she wasn't the mouse. Well this mouse had claws, and she knew how to use them.

Suddenly Max knew someone was behind her, she spun round still crouching down.

'Hello 452.' White grinned smugly.

'You know we should really get you one of those collars with the bells on.' She cracked.

White didn't seem affected by her comment, if anything he seemed pleased. He grinned and threw a pair of handcuffs down on the floor in front of her.

'Put them on. Hands behind you.' He instructed.

He was careful. He kept enough distance between them that Max didn't have a chance to grab either him or the gun.

She could try and rush him but she still wasn't sure what he was capable of.

She had little choice but to put the cuffs on.

Even once she was cuffed Ames wasn't taking any chances he kept the gun on her and kept his distance.

'Turn around.' He ordered. He had to be sure that the cuffs were on properly, he didn't want to risk her slipping out of them.

She was still on the ground. She started to rise as she turned.

'Stay down.' He warned her.

'Oh you're not scared of lil' old me now are you?' She quipped. She was trying desperately to think of anything to try to get out of this situation but as long as she was dealing with White there was little hope. His only weakness so far seemed to be his over-confidence in his own abilities. If she was lucky he would ease up once he was sure she was secured.

She turned round and squeezed the cuffs slightly so he could see that they were in fact secure.

'Good. Now stay exactly as you are. If you try to get up or turn around I'll shoot you.'

'Great plan, are we just going to sit here till I die of boredom or old age?' 

Ames ignored her, he pressed his ear piece deeper in his ear, there was some static on the line, probably due to all the metal in this old building. 'All units I have the target I'm near the perimeter cordon, I'm bringing her in now stand by, I want a containment vehicle ready when I arrive.' Ames gave his men instructions.

'On your feet 452. Move slowly and only where I tell you.' If she were going to try and make a run for it, it would be now, this would be her only chance, she had to know that. Probably hoped he would slip up. Well she'd be waiting a long time for that to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'So what you're just going to parade me up the street in handcuffs?' 

'Let me worry about that, you just start walking. I'll tell you where.' Luckily his car was parked at the other end of the alley she had run down. When he had circled round her trying to get a better view he had no idea he would herd her in here. Taking her to the car was risky, but it was more discrete than having his team come get them. The local cops were already complaining about the operation earlier. 

Max moved forward slowly. She took a good look round now that she was on her feet she could see more of the place. There was still nothing that could help her.

White hadn't frisked her, she was glad in a way, se didn't want him touching her, however it would have given her a chance to get hold of the gun, or at least to knock him out. That was probably why he hadn't bothered, with her hands restrained as they were even if she were armed she wouldn't be able to get to it. Besides she'd seen the guy shoot himself in the arm and not even flinch, just how much damage did she think she could do? She'd watched him get hit by a car and get up again. He was easily as strong as she was, perhaps even more so.

He hadn't asked about his kid yet, she wondered why. He may be one of the most inhuman people she had ever met but he did seem to care about his kid, either that or he was just pissed that she had been able to grab Ray from right under his nose. She couldn't feel sorry for the guy losing his kid, Ray was better off with his aunt than his father that was for sure.

'So what now? You hand me over to your breeding cult buddies? Take me apart, find out why my DNA's so outta whack?' Max asked.

'When the time comes to ask questions, I'll be the one asking them.' Ames warned her.

If he thought that was enough to shut her up he didn't have a clue.

'Still, it must be difficult.' She sighed.

'What must be difficult?' He frowned.

'Well being so perfect all the time, I mean tell me, doesn't it get boring always being right?' She looked back to see the look on his face, well actually it was to see where he was. He made remarkably little noise as he moved. She had been trying to track him by the sound of his voice, to judge how far away he was, but he didn't seem to be in a chatty kinda mood.

'Just keep moving.'

From the look on his face he knew what she was trying to do. At least he didn't seem to have noticed that she was steering them towards a very unstable looking patch of the floor. If she was careful and he was paying more attention to watching her than to watching where they were going she just might be able to lose him. Provided that the floor gave way under him and not her.

She was almost there. It would be hard to watch her step while not alerting him to the fact that he should also be watching his.

He was behind her and so couldn't see the direction she was looking in, as long as she didn't lilt her head down it should be ok. _If_ she didn't fall through the floor that is. If she did she'd be in trouble with no hands to steady herself.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about this idea, perhaps it hadn't been such a good one after all.

No she reflected it wasn't that it was a good one it was that it was her _only_ one. She kept walking, but more carefully.

'Stop!' Ames ordered.

'Something wrong?' She asked.

'You tell me.' He demanded.

'You need to get a life?' She suggested.

'Very funny.' He nodded. 'I was thinking more about the condition of this floor, if you're not careful you could fall right through it.' He pointed out with an edge to his voice.

'Really? Can't say I'd noticed.' She tried to sound uninterested but what was the point, he'd figured out what she was up to too soon. Or had he? As she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, she could swear she felt movement under them.

She still had her back to him so he couldn't see the grin developing on her face.

She turned round and looked at him. He was studying the floor carefully, obviously he had also felt the movement. Well it didn't matter, there was nothing he could now. This would hurt, but the pain would be worth it if it worked.

'Hey White!' She called forcefully.

His attention came back to her too late as she raised one foot and stamped down hard. 

The ground under his feet crumbled and he lost sight of 452 as they both plummeted strait down.

He wasn't sure how far they fell but as he hit the floor beneath it too gave way and he fell once more. He had lost sight of 452 completely now, he didn't know whether she had stopped on the floor above or was already further down.

He landed hard on his shoulder and rolled onto his back to try and catch his breath. The wind had been knocked out of him when he landed. He tried to get up and once more the floor crumbled. He tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to get hold of.

He landed awkwardly on one leg and then collapsed as he felt something give.

The floor this time was more solid. He couldn't see properly for the dust in the air but it looked like they were in the very foundations of the old building. 452 lay about ten feet away unconscious. At least she wasn't going to be a problem for the moment.

He stood up and tested his leg, it felt weak. He wasn't going to be jumping out of here any time soon, it was probably too far anyway, even he had his limits.

He looked up, it was a long way.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fic you've all been wonderful encouragement, I really appreciate it. 

OK this is where the underground part comes in. 

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Max woke slowly, her surroundings were unfamiliar but she knew she was in trouble. Her hands were still fastened behind her back but that wasn't her immediate problem. Judging by the pain in her shoulder it was dislocated, she couldn't move it.

There wasn't much light but luckily she had excellent night-vision. She heard a noise and moved to look in that direction.

White was on his feet and looking round. She saw him toss the remnants of his cell-phone away disgustedly, it obviously had fared even worse than she had in the fall.

White was now trying his ear-piece.

'This is Agent White to all teams respond.' He commanded.

He was answered with static.

'I repeat this is White. Otto respond.'

Still nothing.

'Shit!' He yanked out the equipment and threw it as far as he could.

'Ever consider a change of career? Baseball maybe?' Max inquired casually as she rolled up onto her knees.

White just looked at her in disgust. Of all the people to be trapped with it had to be HER!

Max tried to move her shoulder but the pain was too intense. She busied her mind by cataloguing all available weapons. Plenty of rocks, she could club him to death if she got out of these cuffs but somehow she didn't think 'pretty please' would cut it.

She had no weapons; she couldn't break the cuffs with a dislocated shoulder. She couldn't normally anyway but just maybe if they'd taken as bad a beating as she had on the way down they were weakened. 

She tried to stand up.

'Stay where you are.' Ames ordered.

'My shoulder's dislocated.' She explained through gritted teeth. She was in pain and she didn't like revealing weaknesses to this ass-hole. 

'Good, maybe you won't be as much trouble.' Ames responded.

She hadn't really hoped for any help from him, in truth she didn't want any but if she didn't get this shoulder put right she wasn't going to get out of this one.

She got up anyway. 

White watched her warily, not trusting her. He was well aware that even injured 452 was dangerous.

She stumbled over to what was remaining of one of the walls. She had seen a scene in a pre-pulse movie where this guy had knock a dislocated shoulder back in place by slamming it hard against a wall. It was her best shot right now.

She slammed into the wall as hard as she could. The pain was incredible. She sank down to the floor in agony, it hadn't worked. Maybe she had the angle wrong; no matter she didn't want to try that again.

'Amateur.' Ames hissed shaking his head disgustedly. 

'You could always help.' Max spat.

As much as Ames enjoyed seeing her in pain, he would enjoy it more if he was the one causing it.

He smiled nastily, 'sure why not?'

He walked over to her, Max instinctively flinched away from him. 

He grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. Then with as much force as he could he threw her into the wall.

Max quite literally bounced off she hit it so hard. She was nearly knocked unconscious again but she was rewarded with a crunching sound in her shoulder as it snapped back into place. It was still very painful but it was an improvement none the less.

'Thanks.' She hissed.

'You're welcome.' He grinned.

She tested her shoulder, there was more strength in it now but the cuffs weren't about to budge. So much for that notion.

She tossed her head to shake her hair out of her face. She never appreciated her hands until she couldn't use them anymore.

This time she stayed sitting, she wasn't sure how much strength she had in her legs right now anyway. The last thing she wanted was to fall on her ass in front of White.

She watched him closely as he looked around, if she wasn't mistaken he was favouring one leg slightly. He didn't seem to be in pain, but then of course he wouldn't would he. It obviously wasn't broken but he couldn't seem to put his full weight on it. Maybe he didn't trust it to take his full weight, and like Max didn't want to fall on his ass. Like they both hadn't done that already!

While he wasn't paying as close attention to her as he had been previously, she did a little looking around of her own, without moving of course but from where she was sitting now she had a better view of the place than before.

There didn't seem to be any way out, they were surrounded by rubble. It was clearly too far to jump. She couldn't climb with a weak shoulder. White also obviously couldn't climb or he would have been out of here by now. That meant that they were stuck down here with only each other for company. Max almost wished she hadn't survived the fall.

As she looked round something shimmering caught her eye, she couldn't quite see what it was from here, her enhanced vision didn't work as well in the dark as it did in the light, but if she wasn't mistaken it was metal of some kind, something small in amongst the rubble that had come down with them.

She stood slowly and carefully not wanting to attract White's attention. She managed to stand without making any noise. White was obviously deep in thought or he would have heard her.

She started moving forward carefully, she wanted to make as little noise as possible.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Ames demanded.

Busted!

'Thought I'd go for pizza.' She shrugged sardonically.

'Shut up and sit down.' He sighed. He was tired of this already, if he had to spend every second trying to keep her in one place he was never going to get out of here.

She had to get over to that metal fragment, it may be useful. She kept walking as she talked to him.

'Look we're not going to get out of here unless work together.' The words tasted bad in her mouth, but she was nearly there. 'Besides my eyes are better than yours.' She smiled sweetly.

That was it. Ames stormed over to her and swiped her legs out from under her. She landed heavily with no hands to steady her, right on top of the metal she was trying to get to.

'Next time you move or speak will be your last.' Ames warned her.

Max tried to look meek, not a look she was used to but it satisfied White, he went back to whatever he had been doing.

She shifted round a bit feeling underneath her for the metal while watching White to make sure he didn't see what she was doing.

Her fingers brushed against something metallic and cold. It was small.

She rolled it round in her fingers but there was no mistaking it was a key. A small key. Handcuff keys perhaps. 

She tried it in the lock. It worked. Now she had to decide what to do. If she rushed White from this distance he would be ready for her by the time she got to him.

She loosened both cuffs enough that she could slip them off when she wanted to then she tucked the key inside her jeans pocket.

Ames could feel her watching him the way a mouse watches a cat. He was both surprised and suspicious that she was doing what he'd told her to. He was under no illusions that she was afraid of him. She was up to something he knew it. 

He would keep an eye on her even when she thought his attention was elsewhere, that would be when she'd make her move, and he'd be ready for her. If she thought that she could outsmart him she'd be greatly mistaken. It would cost her dearly he'd see to that but she wouldn't die until she'd told him about his son.

Ames had explored pretty much all there was to explore, there were of couple of possibilities. A tunnel that seemed to go on forever and one with a bend he couldn't see round. Neither of which he could explore while keeping an eye on 452. He couldn't leave her here, tied or not she would find a way out, he couldn't let that happen even if it stranded him down here with her. Surely Otto would get his ass in gear soon and find them.

He went back to where she was sitting. She seemed even more tense than she had before, like she was ready for something. Well whatever she had in mind he was ready for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly a note. 

White Kittie pointed out a little while ago that White probably wouldn't be scared of Max, and she's right I don't think he would, I just can't figure how to write it so it sounds like that. The best thing I can do is give you an analogy, not long after I got my cat he mauled my arm, he was in a bad mood at the time I picked him up and let me know it, anyway, I still love him, and even right after he did it I wasn't scared of him, but I was cautious around him, I know he can hurt me badly I have the scars to prove but, but I'm NOT scared of him. That's sort of how I see White's reaction to Max, he isn't afraid of her, but he does know he needs to be cautious around her, because she can do some serious damage to him.

As always thanx for the wonderful reviews guys.

Anyway, enough of that, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Max watched him walk over to her. This could be her best chance, her only chance even, she had to take it. The way he was watching her he was expecting something, but was he expecting her to be out of the cuffs? Probably not.

He walked up to her cautiously, never getting too close. He was almost close enough.

'Is my son alive?' He asked bluntly, no emotion in his voice.

Max said nothing, she would say nothing when it came to Ray, the kid had a chance now at living a normal life, if White got him back they would turn another innocent child into a monster.

'Go to hell!' Max spat.

Ames lashed out at her and that was when she moved, so fast he almost lost sight of her. In a moment of anger he'd been careless and it cost him now. He was sprawled on the floor before he realised what had happened.

He sprung back to his feet quickly before she could take another shot at him and blocked her next attack.

He paralleled her moves preventing her from making contact with him again. He got one good blow to her shoulder that sent her to her knees, but when he went in for another shot she wasn't there anymore, she was behind him.

Max kicked out at him knocking him down but he came strait back up in a roll and was on the offensive once more. She did her best to block but unfortunately he got as many shots through her defences as she did his.

They seemed pretty evenly matched. His injured leg against weakened arm.

Max aimed a kick at his injured leg but he knocked her away and swept her legs out from under her once more. She rolled back up onto her feet immediately and the second kick hit empty ground leaving him off balance and open to an attack from Max.

So far she had been using her legs more than her fists, White would have noticed this and so wasn't expecting the hit she landed on his jaw. The pain in her shoulder was worth seeing White hit the floor spitting blood, Max was only disappointed she hadn't loosened a few teeth as well, if that had been anyone else she would have broken their jaw, all she did to White was bust up his lip.

He wiped the blood away from his mouth and was back on his feet a little more cautious this time. He had underestimated 452 before, when she took his son, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

He kept his distance from her this time, they circled each other not sure what the other one would do next.

Max had already had enough of this, yeah loved kicking White's ass but with them both injured they were pretty much equally balanced, they could keep this up for hours and still get no-where.

Also the longer they stayed here the greater the chance of White's people finding them, and that was something she did not want to happen.

'Time-out.' Max called, though she hated doing it. 'We're not getting anywhere like this. If we want to get out of here we need to stop kicking the crap out of each other long enough to do it.'

'You got to be kidding me.' Ames snorted. 'What you want us to work together? I think you hit your head a little too hard.'

'Don't get all bent outta shape, that wasn't what I had in mind.' She said. 'Look this is some kind of basement right? Basements have doors, all we have to do is find one. I suggest we each pick a direction and see who's the lucky one.'

'Right and whoever finds the way out goes and gets the other one?' His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'Far as I'm concerned it's every man for himself. You can rot down here for all I care.' Max dismissed him moving away, but not turning her back on him for a second.

'Don't worry 452, I find the way out I will be back for you.' He threatened.

'I'm really scared.' Max drolled.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry Angel452 but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! :) hehehe!

* * *

Chapter 6

Max waited till White had moved out of sight before she started having a look round. White she knew had already looked round here, he obviously hadn't found anything. He had also looked a little way down some of the other corridors, the one he had chosen to look down was not one of them. He obviously thought they were dead ends. Well, only one way to find out.

Max started walking, keeping an eye behind her just in case White decided not to play fair, imagine that.

She wasn't trusting him as far as she could throw him, although she guessed she could probably throw him a fair distance. The thought cheered her up a little. She knew she had to get out of here before he did. Like he said, if he got out first he would come back with a team to get her. That wasn't what Max had in mind.

This was one of the few times she wished she were at work, anything was better than stumbling around in the dark like this, it was lucky she didn't need much light or she would be in real trouble.

She wondered briefly how well White could see in the dark, but so far he hadn't seemed to have any problems.

The walls looked like they were about to collapse around her, like if she lent against them they would give way. Even if she did find a door would she be able to open it without pulling the wall down? She would have to be careful.

The other problem of course would be the stairs, they couldn't be trusted any more than the walls could, and climbing would be difficult with her shoulder, but if it meant a little pain in order to get out she could manage. Anything to get out of here.

She was aware of a soft noise behind her. She spun round expecting to see White sneaking up on her but it was just a rat. Not one of her favourite creatures but hey, she had bigger rodents to deal with right now.

Ames moved quietly, as he had been trained to do. He watched his back to make sure 452 wasn't following him, that's all he needed right now, she must have noticed that he was injured. With their respective injuries they were too evenly matched in a fight. That of course would change when he got out of here and called in his team. They would be looking for him by now anyway, it was only a matter of time before they found the building and worked out what had happened, at least he hoped it was only a matter of time. He sometimes wondered that humans had survived as long as they had. Well they better enjoy it while they could he thought darkly. Soon it would all be over for them.

Ames was confident that 452 couldn't sneak up on him without him hearing her, but he wasn't taking any chances, she was well trained, that much was obvious. However he was better trained, he was sure of that. He had beaten her before, she was lucky that the cops had turned up that time she came after Ray.

Ray. Ames stood still and thought about his son, as he often did. He found himself distracted by the loss of his son, that was weakness and it was unacceptable but he couldn't seem to help it. He couldn't afford a distraction.

His leaders were right, Ray probably was dead, but there was still that linger doubt that said what if. A soldier couldn't afford doubts, they got him killed.

Ames spun hearing a sound behind him but it was only a rat, he was jumping at rodents.

He crushed the animal under is foot angrily. 452 was getting to him and she wasn't even here.

The rat made a pitiful squeal but it ended quickly, he wiped the bloody remains off his shoe in disgust.

He was pleased to note however that he had more strength in his leg now. He hoped 452 didn't heal as quick, but who knew what she was engineered for?

The other transgenics he could handle, so why was 452 such a problem? He'd memorised her file, knew everything about her training, knew that it wasn't complete when she had escaped, that should make her easier to catch but for some reason it didn't. His superiors had warned him that they thought he was becoming a little too obsessed with the X5. He didn't see how, she was the most dangerous of them all. Plus she had taken his son. If he was a little obsessed with her he figured he was entitled to it.

Ames kept walking, he couldn't see the end of the corridor, it was too dark. He could see his surrounding well enough but there didn't seem to be any way out. He had found a few cracks in the wall, and there were rooms or possibly other corridors on the other side, if he found a gap big enough to get through easily he would have a look, but he wouldn't risk collapsing the building even if it would take out 452 as well.

He decided to check out this corridor completely before moving on to another, it would be just his luck if he stopped looking and it turned out the door was just ahead.

Note: (I know this is pretty much a filler chapter but the next one will be better I promise, I'm working on it right now!)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter then, and thanx for all your kind words.

* * *

Chapter 7

Max had hit a dead end. She sighed and rested her hands on her hips thinking. She noticed that her shoulder wasn't as stiff, but it still hurt. Well she could deal with a little pain.

She rolled her head trying to loosen up stiff neck muscles. She was hot, there were steam pipes running along above her head and they were throwing out a lot of heat.

She had tried following them at first but they disappeared into the wall at the end. The only thing she could do now was turn back and see if White had found a way out. If he had she wouldn't have long before he came back with a team.

She had found a few gaps in the wall but none big enough to climb through. She turned with a sigh and started back, she so didn't want to run into White's smug face, well run a fist into it maybe, but otherwise she would rather avoid him, like the plague.

There were rats everywhere, they had no problem coming and going through the holes in the wall. Given the condition of the place there had to be a hole somewhere big enough for a human to fit through.

Rats liked tunnels, they liked sewers, if she could get through the wall maybe whatever was on the other side would lead to the sewer system. It would be worth a shot, but first she had to find a way through.

She had to be careful where she stood what with all the debris from the ceiling and walls all over the place, and it was dark, it was a wonder she hadn't fallen and knocked herself out, again. After all she reminded her self, it had been her who had taken out the floor beneath them. At the time it seemed like a good idea. 20/20 hindsight is a wonderful thing.

By now her friends would have noticed her absence, but would they think anything of it or just assume that she'd bailed. She had a habit of doing that when she needed some space.

Logan would worry, but would Logan know? Would Cindy or Alec even think it is was worth telling him? Max was after all very independent, she often did things and went places without telling anyone where she was going or what she was doing. Maybe being so independent wasn't such a good thing.

Worrying about it now would do no good. They would either be out looking for her or they wouldn't, it didn't change her circumstances right now either way.

She was stuck underground with her least favourite person. It's not like her day could get any worse.

Ames was headed back the way he came. If he remembered correctly there was a large gap in the area they had landed in, it hadn't seemed to lead anywhere at the time but thinking back maybe it did. It may be the way through he was looking for.

Of course if 452 had already found a way out she would be long gone by now. They had been down here hours now. He'd pretty much had enough, he wanted out of here, he wanted 452 locked up nice and safe in a cell, and he desperately wanted a shower, the heat coming off the pipes was intense. He had loosened his tie considerably and was carrying his jacket but it didn't seem to be helping much.

He could withstand more heat than a human could but he was still uncomfortable.

Ames heard footsteps up ahead, back in the area they had landed in. He moved slower, deliberately making no noise as he walked. A human couldn't have heard him but as he was well aware of what 452 was he wasn't taking any chances. If he could surprise and grab her without a fight then maybe he could salvage something out of this after all.

452 had her back to him, she was across the room looking at the wall, she had obviously come to the same conclusions he had.

Considering the rubble there really wasn't a lot of cover, there was no way he could sneak up on her, so he went for the more direct approach.

(Note: I hope to have chapter 8 up as well soon, maybe Thursday if I get some time.)


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 as promised. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

'452, how nice to see you again.' He lied. He felt some satisfaction as she spun round, she obviously hadn't known he was there.

She recovered quickly though. 'We've got to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk.' She said tilting her head to one side.

'Couldn't find a way out?' He asked smugly.

'Yeah because of course YOU had so much luck you decided come back and offer me a hand.' Max pointed out. 'Look we both know that our best shot at getting out of here is finding a way through the wall and maybe into the sewers. So we can either can keep fighting or we can call a truce.' Max said through gritted teeth.

'I thought we already called a truce.' Ames pointed out.

'Just making sure.' Max informed him. 'Shall we go?'

'Oh ladies first.' Ames smiled. He wasn't about to put 452 at his back.

'You think I'm gonna turn my back on you for a minute?' She scoffed.

'Well one of us has to go first, we can't both fit through there.' He pointed out. Well actually they might both be able to fit through together but Ames really didn't feel like getting that close.

'I guess this is what you call a stalemate huh?' Max asked.

'It's only a stalemate if both parties are equal. There is no way you and I could ever be equal.' Ames spat vehemently.

Great just what she needed, a zealot. 'Look White we can't beat each other right now, we've been down here hours, I couldn't care less what you think of me. I hate to disappoint you but I don't exactly have a high opinion of you either. Doesn't change the fact that we need to get out of here.'

Ames half laughed, and his smile was anything but friendly. 'Oh I think this tips the odds in my favour.' He drew his gun out from his back, he'd been very careful never to turn his back on her so she would have assumed that he lost the gun in the fall. She was wrong. He'd managed to hold onto it.

'So how come you didn't pull your gun when we were fighting earlier?' Max questioned.

'Maybe I wanted to see how good you really were.' He shrugged. 'Doesn't matter now. Move.' He nodded in the direction of the hole.

She moved slowly, very aware of the gun pointed at her and that White would have no problem shooting her in the back. He obviously wanted her alive otherwise lets face it, she would have been dead before the floor collapsed.

As she stepped through the gap in the wall, she slid to the right so that the wall was between her and the gun.

Ames came through gun pointed but she kicked it out of his hand and it went flying into the dark.

He stepped back out of reach.

'I think we've done this dance already.' Max pointed out. Ames made no move to attack, he just kept his distance. They were facing each other once more. 

'Look I've had about as much as I can take of this.' Max spat, she took a step closer but White didn't back off. Max stopped moving forward. She didn't want to get too close.

White surprised her by walking forward. Well if he didn't back off she wasn't going to.

They stood with only inches between their faces, because of their closeness Max was forced to look up at White to meet his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this.

Max hissed through her teeth and took a step back. She hated backing off but rather that than be forced to look up at him. She didn't know why she hadn't hit him, but so far he wasn't attacking her, if they kept this up maybe she could get out of here.

Ames smiled and moved past her, he'd had enough of playing games with 452, now he wanted out. He turned back to her, 'shall we?'

Max looked at him like he'd grown another head. Ok so neither of them were keen on turning their back on the other one. White was stood there waiting for her to catch up to him.

She walked up to him, she could see he wasn't happy, it was in his eyes, he was making no attempt to hide the fact that he found working with her disdainful. Well she wasn't really hiding it either. 'Let's go.'   


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so here it is, the story is almost over now, but as requested this chapter is longer and something does happen. Once again I say enough thank-you's to everyone for all the support, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, they've all been fun to write, even the slow ones.

* * *

Chapter 9

They walked side by side down the corridor, neither of them turning their back on the other or completely turning their attention away to examine the surroundings.

Max could smell the sewer, it was somewhere near by but so far she hadn't seen way of getting to it. Maybe there would be another gap in the wall they could slip through.

The silence between them was anything but comfortable. 'You always this chatty?' Max asked.

Ames looked at her, did she really expect him to talk to her? 'What would you like to talk about the weather?' He asked pointedly.

Fine, she had tried, she couldn't be bothered to make nice with the guy, he was after all trying to kill her, maybe not at this moment in time, but you could bet once they were out of there things would be different.

Max reflected that it was probably a good thing he had pulled the gun on her back there rather than once they were out in the open. At least now he didn't have it.

White stopped suddenly beside her, in fact it took a moment for her to realise that he had stopped. Most people made noise, even when they weren't moving, they shuffled of fidgeted. White made no noise, she had to look at him to be sure he was still there, she couldn't even hear his breathing, and in a confined space like this with her ears she should have been able to.

It made her wonder what his training had been like. Ray hadn't been through anything too terrible before she had got him out other than the whole initiation thing which had almost killed him, but by all accounts all of these psychos went through it. That meant White had been through it and survived. Obviously the real training started after the initiation. Maybe they weren't so different after all, except of course for the fact that he was a psycho, couldn't forget that little detail.

'What?' Max asked, she couldn't hear anything.

'Shh!' He held up his hand.

Max concentrated but all she could hear was the sound of the blood rushing inside her head.

White wasn't moving, if she hadn't known better she'd have sworn he wasn't breathing either.

She decided to try it, why not? She let her breath out slowly, not holding her breath but rather simply not breathing in. She could still hear her blood rushing in her head, but there was something else rushing nearby as well. 'Water?' She asked.

Ames nodded, distracted for a moment. 'Could be.' He nodded. He just wasn't sure which direction the sound was coming from. Water wasn't the only sound he could hear, there were footsteps too, very faint, they were still a long way off but he was sure he could hear them.

'So lets check it out.' Max shrugged. She realised that White wasn't following her. 'Now what?' She demanded.

Ames looked at her. 'Nothing.' He shook his head. It could be his team up ahead, or it could be 452's people, either way he didn't want her to know they were there. If they were his people then he might be able to trap her yet, if the backup was hers, he didn't want her knowing. She would hear them soon enough though, some noise was called for. 

He started moving forward again. 'If the sewer is up ahead there should be a number of ways out near by, shouldn't take long to find one of them.'

'Pity you lost the cuffs hu? You could probably have used them when we get out of here.' Max said sarcastically. 

'True.' Ames nodded.

Max looked at him, she wasn't sure what she had expected him to say, something sarcastic, or a threat maybe, but frankness was not something she had come to expect from Ames White. Insults and threats seemed about all he said to her. 

'What couldn't come up with anything witty to say White?' Taunting him she reflected probably wasn't a good idea, but hey, she'd said it now.

'Right now 452 I couldn't care less.' He spat.

'My name's Max.' She said forcefully.

'You don't have a name, people have names, you're property, not people 4-5-2.' He said the numbers slowly to make his point.

'What does that make you?'

'Superior.' Ames truly did believe that. He walked on past her, the footsteps up ahead were louder now, if he didn't keep her distracted she would hear them. There were three of them, one seemed to be moving differently from the others, stopping and starting, turning corners then going back again. Ames had no idea what they were doing. 

'Look 452 I don't like you, I don't like your kind, you're an insult to everything I am and everything I believe in.' He said forcefully, and he meant it. 'If you didn't have my son to hide behind I would have killed you by now.'

They were standing very close to each other now. 

Max took a swing at White and connected solidly with his jaw, he was on the ground spitting blood before he had even seen her move.

'What makes you think he even survived what you did to him?' She questioned. She still had a hard time believing that anyone, even Ames White could do that to his own child.

'Ray is strong. He would have survived if you hadn't interfered.' White got back to his feet still spitting blood. The look in his eyes was pure hatred, hatred of her and what she had done. He kept his distance from her now, he hadn't known she could move that fast, it felt as if she had loosened a few of his teeth. Obviously the strength was returning to her arm.

Ray was alive, and he was healthy. He wasn't going to be trained to be a killer, or turned into a monster like his father. No matter what White did she wouldn't give up Ray, he deserved a life and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him, least of all his own father.

They began circling each other once more, Max knew her arm was getting better, unfortunately White also seemed to be better, he no longer favoured his leg although he was still being careful with it. They were both stronger now, if they fought, it would be bloody.

Max knew that White would do just about anything to get Ray back, but she wasn't sure why. Was it because she had taken him and his pride was hurt, or did he really care about the boy, she just wasn't sure. On the one hand, if White did care why would he have allowed his son to go through that ritual that almost killed him. She'd answered that question herself earlier, White was zealot, he believed in his faith, whatever that was with such conviction that he would sacrifice his son if it was necessary.

Max was about to say something when she heard a howl up ahead. It was a howl, she hadn't been hearing things. 

Ames stopped still, it was one of 452's people, not his own. They were next to useless at times he reflected.

'Joshua.' Max breathed softly and turned to look in the direction the sound had come from. A human may not have heard her but she was betting that White had.

'Looks like you win this one.' Ames said softly spitting more blood, his lip was well and truly busted, and a few of his teeth were definitely loos.  

Max jumped and gritted her teeth, she hadn't heard him come up behind her. She really was going to have to get a bell for him. He was standing close enough that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he spoke.

'Back off White.' She snarled spinning round. Their faces almost touching for an instant.

Ames smiled and took a step back.

'Better?' He asked still smiling the blood had begun to dry at the corner of his mouth.

'Like you care.'

'You'd better go, wouldn't want your friends to leave without you.' He pointed out.

Max looked at him, she got the feeling that turning her back on him right now was the last thing she should do but what other choice did she have? It was either that or stand here all day glaring at White. It might have been worth it if it bothered him but he didn't seem in the least put out. He was looking at her the way a grown up looks at a child sometimes. Not with love or patients, but with the knowledge that one day they would grow up.

Max didn't like feeling that she was being looked down on, but since it was White, it didn't really matter.

452 still had a lot to learn about war. She may know about combat but war was an entirely different ball game. In war there are many battles and it didn't matter how many battles you won or lost, it was the war that counted. 452 could think she'd beaten him if she wanted, but in the end all she had done was buy herself a little more time. He was going to win the war, and even if she survived it, she'd wish she hadn't.

When the war was over only the Familiars would be left.

Max turned and walked away from him, there was nothing else she wanted to say to him, and nothing she wanted him to say to her.

As he watched her walk away he considered drawing his backup gun from where he kept it in an ankle holster. He had no doubt that he could bend down and draw it without her hearing him but for some reason he didn't want to. He let her walk away knowing that he would get another chance at her. For some reason he didn't want to shoot her in the back. He didn't know why, it couldn't be respect, she was nothing more than an animal and a dangerous one at that. Respect was something you felt for those equal to you. 452 was not equal, he didn't know what she was truthfully, but she could never be an equal, his faith wouldn't allow him to see her as such.


	10. Chapter 10 & Epilogue

Ok here it is, the final instalment. I can't promise a sequel exactly but I will keep writing. Right now I'm working another Dark Angel story that started out as a challenge, it's called "Don't Tell Me No!"

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It would have taken me a lot longer to write without all your encouragement. (ACB, Be Boring, White Kittie, Margaret, kristi2o5, jen, zeke, Angel452, Avelyn Lauren, jenx, RagingConfusion, mel, ME, 4J5A2. Sorry if I missed anyone, and thanx to all those who review after this final posting.)

As for you JoJo *grins at you* we'll just have to agree to disagree on what White is capable of.

Thanx so much everyone.

* * *

Chapter 10

Max walked quickly, not running but hurrying, she wanted backup, safety in numbers and all that. She could feel White's eyes burning into the back of her skull as she went. She didn't know what his problem was but she hoped he got over it, fast.

She could hear footsteps up ahead, and voices. Joshua was there, so was Logan and Alec. She wondered briefly what Alec was doing there Normal would NOT be impressed.

'Hey guy's what's up?' She said leaning against a wall as if nothing were amiss.

'Hey little fella.' Joshua beamed.

'Max what happened?' Logan demanded, he marched up to her but was careful to stop far enough away that they wouldn't touch accidentally.

'Man is Normal gonna kill you!' Alec grinned.

'I'm fine by the way Alec thanks for asking.' She put as much sarcasm in her voice as she could so that not even he could escape her meaning.

'What happened?' Logan repeated.

'I'll explain later, we'd better get going, White's around here somewhere. How did you guys find me and what is Joshua doing here?' She demanded.

'Well we figured we had a better chance of finding you if we used Dog Boys nose here.' Alec gestured towards Joshua.

Joshua growled low in his throat, he disliked the name "Dog Boy".

'Down boy.' Alec commanded but took a step back away from Joshua just in case.

'Did he hurt you?' Logan asked.

'What?' Max was confused for a moment.

'White. Did he hurt you?'

'Oh, no.' She shook her head. 'I got away.' She shrugged. She didn't want to tell Logan and the others that White had let her go. It was all kinda freaky.

She shivered a little when she remembered White's breath on the back of her neck. A part of her had actually liked it. She could still feel the lingering effects of last night, in truth she didn't want to think about it. Probably not a good idea to be around any guy right now.

White was a monster out to kill her and hers. That was all there was to their relationship. Period.

'We should blaze.' Max headed back the way the guys had come. She stopped and thought for a moment. 'What about Joshua? We can't take him up in daylight.' She pointed out.

'All taken care of.' Alec assured her and held out a motorbike helmet to Joshua that would cover all but his eyes.

'So you two actually managed to work together and not get on each other nerves?' Max looked at Alec and Logan.

'I wouldn't go that far.' Logan glanced at Alec as if he knew what Logan was talking about.

'Sounds like you two had a more eventful day than I did.' She grinned.

'I think it's time we got out of here.' Logan smiled.

It was clear that Logan wasn't going to tell her what had happened, and she couldn't rely on Alec not to embellish, she would have to rely on Joshua, other wise it looked like she would never find out what had happened.

Joshua put his helmet on and they went up emerging in the middle of a street, an abandoned one luckily. 

She started heading back towards the old building.

'Where are you going?' Logan asked.

'Get my bike.' Max explained.

**Epilogue**

Ames leant against one of the more stable walls in the old derelict building and watched 452 retrieve her bike from where she thought it was hidden. 

He could have captured her then and there, she didn't know he was there and his men were in the area, he could hear Otto's voice giving orders.

452 looked round as she left the building but she didn't see him. He let her go.

He stood there a few moments before his search team arrived, better late than never right?

'Sir, are you alright?' Otto asked nervously.

'Fine.' Ames answered.

'What happened?' His second inquired.

'Nothing.' Ames gave his second a look that told him to drop it. He did. Smart man.

'Yes sir. Your car's this way.' Otto pointed to where Ames had left his car.

He didn't need to be told where he had parked his car but he let it go. It wouldn't do any good to jump all over his second. Besides he was suddenly tired, dealing with 452 did that to him sometimes, he had to be more careful, more watchful when she was around.

One day she wouldn't have her friends to back her up, she'd be alone and she'd make a mistake and that would be when he would be there.

452 would be his soon enough, he could afford to let her go this time.

                                                           ~The End~

Again thank you all.

Love, nevermore.


End file.
